1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a lock for sliding doors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a lock for sliding doors including a lock housing and an interchangeable lock core.
2. Background of Related Art
Locks for sliding doors including a housing and a removable core are well known in the art. Typically, sliding door locks include a lock housing that is mountable in a first sliding door and a lock core slidably mounted within a bore formed in the lock housing. The lock core is slidable from a first position located within the lock housing bore to a second position extending from the lock housing bore to prevent movement of a second sliding door relative to the first sliding door.
One such sliding door lock is illustrated in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2 and shown generally as 10. Sliding door lock 10 includes a lock housing 12 having a bore 14 formed therein and a cylindrical body portion 15 configured to be received within an opening in sliding door 18. A removable lock core 16 is slidably positioned within bore 14. Lock housing 12 is secured to sliding door 18 by a clamp plate 20 using screws 22. A side bar 24 is rotatable from a position preventing movement of lock core 16 within bore 14 to a position allowing movement of the core 16 within bore 14. Side bar 24 is rotatable by inserting an control key (not shown) into a key slot 26 and turning the key. A fillister head retaining screw 28 is secured to the end of lock core 16 opposite key slot 26. Fillister head retaining screw 28 prevents removal of lock core 16 from lock housing 12, but may be removed to separate core 16 from housing 12.
One problem associated with the prior art sliding door lock illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is that access to fillister head retaining screw 28 is limited and may require removal of sliding door 18 from a cabinet on which it is positioned. Consequently, removal of lock core 16 from lock housing 12 may require a considerable amount of time and effort. A second problem associated with sliding door lock 10 is that the cylindrical body portion 15 has a tendency to rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise relative to the opening formed in sliding door 18 when screws 22 become loosened requiring two hands to insert a key and operate the lock, i.e., one hand to grip lock housing 12 and one hand to turn the key. Tightening screws 22 once again may require removal of sliding door 18 requiring considerable time and effort.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sliding door lock adapted to be rotatably fixed with respect to a sliding door to which it is attached and having an easily removable lock core. Further, a need exists for an improved sliding door lock which can be manufactured easily and cost effectively.